Lucky
by 13Ivy
Summary: Cahira 19yrs old collage graduate before she witnessed the Winter Soldier massacring a group of e did however save someone, a little girl by the name of Ava who she hopes she can help get out of the country safely. what then?, return to a normal life and act like nothing happened or help Captain America save his sexy long lost pecially After she's captured by hydra


i was running when i heard it, the sound of gunfire splitting through the night air cutting off seven nation army by the white stripes.i didnt want to stop running or turn off the music because that would make it real, so instead i of turning of leaving like a rational person. i walk towards the sounds of danger . i was hoping to prove myself wrong and just find some kids playing with their parents firearms. i tread lightly towards the scene only to find what once could have been a social gathering but turned into a massacre. a bunch of people running scared only to be shot down like animals in their fear. the area was surrounded by ten men, the one that stands out the most is the man with a metal arm with a red star on it wearing a i can see are his ice blue eyes, its ironic since i expected to see cold look in them like the rest of his team but instead i find a pit of emptiness, his eyes are expressionless almost as thought he's sleepwalking. my eyes scan over the crowed of faces that are still running and thats when i see it, a womans green eyes running with a little girl in her arms. here eyes catch mine silently pleading with me to save her child._its risky but i have to try_ are the only thoughts running through my head when i node at the woman and tentatively beacon for her to send the child my whispers something into the little girls ears and points to me both their eyes meeting mine. she sets the child down and the little girl runs towards me i see her blue rimmed green eyes and dirty blond hair as she runs to me.i lean down and she instinctively wraps her arms around me as i pick her up.

"thank you"the mother mouths to me and runs in the opposite direction of us to divert any attention. i take a step back into the safety of the forest as i feel the metal armed mans eyes moving to my direction. i turn and run as fast as i can with the girl in my arms befor he can see me.i make it back to my apartment in 20 minutes without stopping.i close the door to my apartment once were inside and set the girl down on her she looked at me expectantly

"are you ok?"i asked shakily

"yeah"she replied, nodding

"alright im gonna have to change ok, do you want to wait for me in my room or out here?"i ask as calmley as possible

"your room"she says matter-of-factly, following me into my small bedroom

"do you have any family that dont live in the U.S?"i ask walking into my closet and peeling off my sweaty cloths

"i have an aunt that lives in pariee who is visiting my grampa in DB tomorrow"she stated

_ok so thats about a 9h drive from georgia to DC and since its only 7ish we can make it there by around 3pm with my driving._ok so i have a plan well meet the aunt after she sees gramps and ill see the kid off on a plane and she'll be ill lay low for a couple of months and pretend this never happened.i think to myself as i throw on a change of underwear black tights a grey tank top, a white cheeta scarf and my black leather jacket with a hood big enough to cover my face. reach up onto my ledge and pull down my time box filled with weapons and pull out a loaded pistol and my military knife, close the box and put it back behind my heels. i then pull down my black lace up leather heels that match my jacket and put my knife in my left boot.i then grabbed a blue jean dress that i was gonna give my niece that looks like it would fit her as i walk out of the closet to help her change.

"do you know your aunts number, or last name?"i ask

"yeah"she says with a small smile as i help her out off her fancy little dress and into the jean one

"are you hungry hun?"i ask realizing i still don't know her name

"yeah, can i have one of those?"she says pointing to the box of nature valley i was about to stuff in my bag

"yeah sure thing...so whats your name?"i ask giving her a bar

"my name is Ava whats yours?"she asks

"Cahira, want some chocolate milk?"i say going into the fridge, pulling out a chocolate insure and handing it to her while she nodes after i put the entire pack into my bag, along with 2 bags of doreetos and a bottle of water

"your gonna have to eat that in the car ok"i say picking up the paper with her aunts number and herding her towards the door

"OK"she says as i grab my car keys,wallet, and check that i have my phone and everything i need in my bag,i then put my hood on and flip hers over her head and open the door holding her hand and walking towards my car.


End file.
